pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Maddyfae
When leaving me a message, PLEASE create a new section! I'd appreciate it a lot!!! Thanks!! Sorry Please excuse the message from Hook3472, that was my cousin bein' annoying Phintasic Investigation Wow just wow (not the good wow) that is the most......ummmm....interesting P&F Fan Fic I have read. You actually got me to get tears in my eyes, I haven't gotten tears in my eyes/cried about a character dying since Tonks in the last HP book/movieQuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 06:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Maddyfae! Hello! I'm Perryfan825 but you can call me Perryfan825! (talk) 00:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Featured User Rules (This is like the first time I responded to any of the messages you left in the last week xD) Those sound very familiar... and good, go ahead and do it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 17:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 18:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we did it :D *highfives* And maybe we'll make Goldy to delete the "Candidates for deletion" pages. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 18:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Maybe we should leave a message on his talk page. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 18:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha, okay. If he doesn't answer on to you, I'll leave one too. Also, I think he's a little bit overwhelmed. He's tbe only active admin. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 18:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I think this problem should be discussed with other users too. I mean, Goldy is one of the awesome admins we could ever have, but he needs some help. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 19:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'm coming. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 19:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) No... I don't... Try asking him on Skype. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mary Sue Not Containing Anything P&F Related The Mary Sue page didn't contain anything P&F related because I have not written the story where she meets P&F yet. I am your best dream... (talk) 23:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Question pn your animations that you did, how did you post them ? I tried but it wouldnt work.. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I know I'm the only one to blame, sometimes I think I just get off on the pain- Cain'' 01:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I have promoted you from rollback to admin. Your salary of $0.00 per year is now tripled. It is now $0.00. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Great job on getting admin, Maddyfae! Hope you do a great job! :D MovieReviews98 (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Could you clear out the category again? I just put a bunch of my stuff in there that I don't want. Thanks :) *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 13:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! When I post it on the page, I'll give credit to you if possible. Thanks! :D MovieReviews98 (talk) 20:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) HE'S BACK! Perryfan12 created a new account and is going on a rampage! You must stop him! Seriously! --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. 02:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delete my Character Commentary pages? Just look in the candidates for deletion category. You'll see them. Phineas loves Isabella (talk) 19:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delete http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Commentary:_Summer_Does_Not_Belong_to_Klimpaloon and http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Commentary:_How_Across_The_Second_Dimension_Could_Have_Ended ? Uh... Thought you might wanna see this... *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 12:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) TheMatheus Somebody by the name of TheMatheus is going to "DESTROY THE WIKI". I can't tell if he's serious or not, but I thought you should know. I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. 21:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Hungerlive ' Hi, I really think you should come to the HungerLIVE wiki (http://hungerlive.wikia.com) because I see that you are a Hunger Games fan. You are the only one I have met on an alternate wiki. Please come visit!! ' ' Maddy can you PLEASE find out why I'm blocked !!! This is Nan. The person who did this is this person: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Eulalia459678 It said for vandalism on THIS wikia but I HAVEN'T ! HELP. Category can i make the category owned by darthwatch789? a category that i could put on my articles. Darthwatch789 (talk) 03:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) u n00b how dare u delete my photo pageAda890 (talk) 00:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, I'm happy to see you too. As you may notice, I'm a fan of Phineas and Ferb, and Perry the platypus. I love the show, and can't wait to show my stuff! -PerryXPetunia. if u delete another photo page u will be in trubble and this is warning -Ada890 (talk) 17:04, December 29, 2012 (UTC)